dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Moro
|manga debut = "Joining the Galactic Patrol!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Occupation = Wizard |Address = |Allegiance = Moro Corps |FamConnect = }} , known as , is a powerful wizard who threatened Universe 7 about ten million years ago. He is the main antagonist of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga. Concept and creation Moro was designed by Toyotarō. He was designed with the intent of appearing as a being of pure evil who the reader could not see as ever becoming good (like King Piccolo. He was based off western demons, specifically goat-like ones.Volume 11 Toyotaro interview Appearance Moro_cloakless.png|Moro in his decrepit state Moro_enhanced.png|Moro partially restored Moro_vs_GSK.png|Moro further restored Moro appears as a large humanoid goat with blue skin and two horns on the sides of his head that curl around to point forward near his cheeks. He has long pointy ears, long dark nails and tufts of fur on his shoulders. He dresses in long red robes with a hood and has baggy dark pants with a fur pelt wrapped around his waist and white bandages around his wrists and ankles. After eons of imprisonment and drained of most of his power, his appearance became very elderly. He stands in a slouch with a hunchback, has deep wrinkles with a scrawny, if not malnourished, frame, and a long white beard reaching his abdomen. After absorbing all of Goku and Vegeta's energy, Moro became noticeably younger-looking with proper posture and no hump plus fewer wrinkles. He also became fairly muscular and his beard shrunk to reach his collarbone. After taking almost all of Namek's energy, Moro's beard shrunk be trim had only few wrinkles. Once he absorbed the last bit of life energy on New Namek, Moro's beard disappeared while regaining a very youthful and well-muscled appearance. Personality Moro has no respect for life in general. Rather, he views them all as food for his pleasure and scoffs at people who try to stop him. He speaks in a calm, collected tone. He is very deceitful and manipulative, having used Cranberry to help restore his power and immediately eliminating him after he outlived his usefulness, as well as feigning his weakness until he was able to absorb enough of Vegeta's energy to defeat him. His calm demeanor, however, gives way to extreme rage when in the presence of the Grand Supreme Kai, since he has harbored a grudge against him for eons. Moro holds a strong command and does not like it when his subordinates act on their own. This is seen when the Macareni Gang go to Earth without informing Moro beforehand, and upon learning this, Moro sent a scouting party to search the planet and ordered Shimorekka to kill the Macareni Gang, stating traitors acting on their own are dispensable. Biography Background Moro destroyed the Iragi Star System and brought about the mass extinction of life on 320 planets. During his fight with the Grand Supreme Kai and the South Supreme Kai, Moro used his magic to pelt the Supreme Kais with comets. Upon absorbing life energy from a nearby planet, Moro condenses the energy into a ball and eats it, causing his strength to grow even further. Ultimately, the Grand Supreme Kai uses up all of his god powers and successfully seals away Moro's magic where he is then imprisoned by the Galactic Police. He is sentenced to death but nobody is strong enough to end his life, so he stayed locked away for the next 10 million years. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga The seal on Moro's magic power broke, allowing him to escape from the Galactic Patrol's prison which Merus believes is due to him regaining some of his magic. Moro escaped on a spaceship with Cranberry and heads for New Namek where he meets Goku and Vegeta. Moro talks about how he's finally free after 10 million years and that his magic returned before his lifespan ended. While Goku and Vegeta are talking, Moro uses his powers to pull Esca out of a nearby house and tries to kill him. Vegeta saves Esca immediately as he promised that he won't let Moro kill any Namekians. Shortly after that, Vegeta starts fighting Moro but Moro isn't surprised or fazed by Vegeta's Godly power. After exchanging a few blows, Moro removes his robe and reveals the true form he was hiding. He's now ready to face Vegeta and tells him that if Vegeta wants to see his magic powers, he will gladly demonstrate his prowess. As it seems that the Prince is overpowering him, he is secretly sucking the life essence from Vegeta. Moro looked younger and was stronger too. Moro defeats Vegeta and Goku to look for the other Dragon Balls. He kills a Namekian Warrior, demonstrating his power. He moves to confront Goku and Vegeta again, but Merus interrupts them. When he fights Merus, he is caught off guard by Merus and is temporarily trapped, but is enraged and breaks free when he senses the Grand Supreme Kai's presence in Majin Buu. However, Buu proves to be more than a match for Moro, easily pinning him down. Fortunately for Moro, Cranberry was able to finish collecting the Namekian Dragon Balls. Moro quickly has Cranberry use his second wish to restore his full magic power. He quickly rushes to Cranberry's location, kills him, and steals the third wish. Upon being confronted by Goku and Vegeta, he says they will figure out his final wish on their own when the time comes. He teleports away from view to a nearby cliff. Shortly after he attempts to draw energy from Namek but is interrupted by the appearance of Goku, Vegeta and the Grand Supreme Kai who have teleported to his location. Moro kicks the Kai further out into outer space where the two Saiyans can't follow and proceeds to overwhelm the Kai with his superior power. During the battle, Merus appears and distracts Moro long enough for the Kai to grab a hold of him and teleport him back to Namek where Goku and Vegeta are waiting for him. When Vegeta vows to destroy him, Moro reminds them that they have forgotten about his third wish. It is revealed the wish was for every prisoner in the Galactic Prison to go free. The prisoners board a spaceship and led by Saganbo head to New Namek to be beside Moro. Moro commends Saganbo and as promised shares his power with all the prisoners, empowering them significantly. As the prisoners battle Goku, Vegeta and Grand Supreme Kai, Moro begins absorbing energy from them and the planet once again. Goku asks why he is doing all this and Moro responds by telling him that he desires to create an ideal galaxy where he is free to consume planets. With no other choice, Goku and everyone else escapes from New Namek just before it dies. Moro has Saganbo send out his scouts so that they can seek out planets with a lot of life energy and makes his way to Zoon where he absorbs all of the planet's energy and consumes it. Later, Saganbo informs him that they have received a distress signal from the Macareni gang. Moro, believing that the inhabitants could be strong, has Saganabo send out a stronger scouting party to verify it, saying that he will devour the planet if it proves to be of quality. After Shimorekka contacts Saganbo to relay information on the situation on Earth, Moro learns that Seven-Three had already made use of his abilities. Curious to see how his abilities are being put to use, Shimorekka switches to monitor mode so they can see what is happening. Moro is surprised to see how much Earth has evolved over the last ten million years and that it hosts warriors even more powerful than his men. After hearing that Goku and Vegeta are training to defeat him, Moro has Saganbo order his men to retreat believing that he can get more energy out of them later. He vows to consume the two Saiyans upon their return along with the Earth. Shortly afterwards, Moro senses Vegeta's new found might after he dispatches of Yuzun. Delighted, Moro vows to stock up and reach the outer limits of his power before traveling to Earth, wondering if he even has limits in the first place. Over the next two months, he devours more planets across the galaxy. After heading to Earth, his henchmen scatter across the planet to steal it's treasures. Moro watches as his men struggle in their confrontation of the Dragon Team, deriding them for not even performing to his lowest of expectations and ponders on which one of the warriors he will devour first. The ship descends to the ground below and as Android 17 almost defeats Seven-Three, Moro arrives, grabbing Seven-Three by the head. Saying that he should not have used his abilities so casually, he tosses him to Shimorekka and tells him to help him recover, as he will make use of him again. As Saganbo joins Moro, Piccolo and Gohan point out Moro's terrifying power. Moro notes that the other two Saiyans are not here, but Gohan says that they will come and, until then, they are in charge of protecting Earth. In good spirits due to the amount of high energy individuals there are on Earth, Moro wonders how best to go about consuming them. Saganbo suggests that he handle them himself, not happy with how the rest of his crew has performed and Moro allows it as long as he keeps them alive. Before heading into battle, Moro gives Saganbo some of his energy, which dramatically powers him up. Power ;Manga Moro boasts a high level of battle power and an even higher level of magic power. With his magic power, he was able to hold an advantage over both Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai, the two strongest Supreme Kais at the time. After Grand Supreme Kai sacrificed most of his godly power to seal Moro's magical power, he was still only barely defeated by the two Supreme Kais thanks to his high power. His high power has made it impossible for any member of the Galactic Patrol over the last ten million years to be able to execute him, likewise being the reason he was still alive after such eons. Even Merus, the strongest of the Galactic Patrol, openly says that Moro's power is in another league altogether - though this was due to Merus being forced to hide his status as an Angel due to the Angel laws - and highly doubted the combined might of Goku and Vegeta could beat him. Having regained some his previous power, he is able to escape his imprisonment by the Galactic Patrol, although it took him a few years after regaining some of his magic power to muster enough strength to escape. Additionally, his magic abilities are still so weak that even scanning the universe and the life that's grown is enough to disorient him. Against Super Saiyan Vegeta, Moro showed noticeably raw might and combat prowess, able to easily evade Super Saiyan Vegeta's attacks and using his special powers can overwhelm him as a Super Saiyan 2. However, he is no match for Super Saiyan God Vegeta, who easily evaded his telekinesis to quickly land solid blows. While very surprised at the foe's might, Moro was still confident that by using his full magic power, he can defeat Vegeta. By using his magic to manipulate New Namek's life energy, Moro is able to manipulate the very elements of the planet to attack Vegeta, quickly pressuring Super Saiyan God Vegeta, who is able to evade the energy attacks with difficulty and is also able to hold back one of New Namek's energy beams with visible struggle. However, his point-blank attack is negated by Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta. Moro is helpless against Super Saiyan God Blue, who easily dodges his attacks and knocks him down with a single blow. When Moro powers up by absorbing New Namek's energy, Goku notes that Vegeta probably would not be able to beat him without using Super Saiyan Blue, with Vegeta stating that Super Saiyan Blue is still beyond Moro's current level. Moro easily beats around base Vegeta - who is now unable to even become a Super Saiyan due to Moro having absorbed most of his energy. Moro then proceeds to easily defeat the two Saiyans and drains their life force in order to partially restore himself. After being partially restored, Moro proved strong enough to kill the Namekian Savior without even looking at him. However, Moro is at somewhat of a disadvantage when fighting against Good Buu - who has regained his latent power. Although he's able to stab Buu without him being able to react in time as well as relatively withstand some of Buu's energy blasts, he's still gradually overwhelmed by Buu, mostly in part due to Buu being immune to his magic and regenerative ability. Good Buu notes that power-wise, Moro is a weakling compared to him. Once Moro has been fully restored, he was able to overwhelm the Grand Supreme Kai without even taking a scratch, though it is noted by Vegeta that if either he or Goku were to fight Moro at full power in Super Saiyan Blue, they would be more powerful than him - barring magic. A few days later, after consuming more planets, including Zoon, Moro's strength increases further with Merus noting that even if they were to confront him now, their odds of victory are practically zero. Over the next two months before arriving on Earth, Moro consumed many more planets, presumably growing stronger still. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'''Ki'' Sense awareness''' - Moro is capable of telling when someone is sensing his energy, surprising the sensor. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. **'Psychic Rock Throw' - Moro is capable of throwing comets. **'Psycho Javelin' - Moro summons a tree trunk skewer and launches it at the opponent with his telekinesis to inflict a high amount of damage. *'Magic' - Though having an impressive power level, Moro's true strength lies in magic. With it, he is able to absorb and manipulate life energy as well as levitate objects and numerous other abilities. **'Energy Absorption' - Moro is able to gather all life on a planet into an energy ball, which he then consumes - making him stronger than before. While fighting an opponent Moro is able to steadily drain their energy without them even being aware. Moro is also capable of swallowing blasts of ki. When draining energy from a living target, the energy will drain far faster if the target is not concentrating on Moro, this was displayed while Goku and Vegeta were engaged in combat with other foes, causing them to drop to weaker forms at a rapid pace. ***'Eternal Life' - Moro is able to increase his lifespan by draining the lives of others, seemingly without end, and was able to survive 10 million years with the energy he gathered. However, he will eventually die of natural causes if he kept from a source of life energy. ***'Full Power Energy Ball' - Moro can absorb energy into an energy ball to manipulate, which he can use offensively, or convert into a small energy ball to consume. **'Planet Life Energy Manipulation' - Thanks to his magic, Moro is able to manipulate the life energy of the planet he is on for offensive and defense usage, such usage appears as a flaming pillar. He is capable of doing this until the planet he is utilizing runs out of energy. **'Electric Shock' - After absorbing a planet's energy, Moro is capable of releasing numerous bolts of lightning. **'Scanning' - Utilizing his magic, Moro is capable of scanning the cosmos, he used this ability to locate the universes life and New Namek. **'Dragon Ball Sensing' - After having observed enough of the Namekian Dragon Balls, Moro displayed the ability to sense their locations. **'Cloning' - Using his magic, Moro can create clones of himself which are identical to his real self - but dissipate upon being hit. **'Wizard Barrier' - Using his magic, Moro can create an energy shield around his body. **'Mind Reading' - Using his magic, Moro can force an opponent to relive a memory from their past - with Moro himself being able to see the memory as it unfolds. *'[[Ki Transfer|''Ki Transfer]]' - Moro can transfer energy to others to empower them, he did so to his fellow Galactic Patrol Prisoners to greatly enhance their strength. *'Ruthless Blow' - Moro pierces the target's torso with his arm. Used to kill the Namekian Savior. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - Moro is able to shoot a energy wave from his mouth. He used it to blast Buu's head off but was proven ineffective do to the Majin's regenerative abilities. *'Afterimage Technique' - Moro can create afterimages by moving fast to fool his opponents. Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball *Moro vs. Grand Supreme Kai and South Supreme Kai ;Dragon Ball Super *Moro vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God/Super Saiyan Blue/Super Saiyan God SS Evolved) *Moro vs. Goku *Moro vs. Goku and Vegeta *Moro vs. Namekian Savior *Moro vs. Good Buu *Moro vs. Goku (Super Saiyan Blue), Vegeta (Super Saiyan Blue) and Grand Supreme Kai *Moro vs. Grand Supreme Kai *Moro vs. Merus List of characters killed by Moro *Numerous lives - Drained the energy of their planet along with their lifeforce. *Grand Supreme Kai's friends - Part of the reason Good Buu was so furious to see Moro again. *Many Namekians - Killed during his search for the Dragon Balls. *Tanissh - Thrown into a wall of fire. *Namekian Savior - Killed by Ruthless Blow. *Tsuburi - Killed by Moro's onslaught. *Cranberry - Impaled by Moro after regaining his full magic powers. *Zoon-seijins - They are all killed along with their home planet by Moro's Life Drain. Trivia *"Moro" refers to different types of shark cutlet. It is also possible that Moro's name (which can be alternatively spelled as "Molo") comes from 'Molo'ch, the name of a Canaanite deity. **Interestingly, Moro is also the name for a caribbean dish popular in both Cuban and Dominican cuisine Gallery References Site Navigation es:Molo pl:Moro pt-br:Moro Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly